$\dfrac{d}{dx}[12\text{ln}(x)]=$
Explanation: Recall that ${\dfrac{d}{dx}[\text{ln}(x)]=\dfrac1x}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\dfrac{d}{dx}[12\text{ln}(x)] \\\\ &=12\cdot{\dfrac{d}{dx}[\text{ln}(x)]} \\\\ &=12\cdot{\dfrac1x} \\\\ &=\dfrac{12}{x} \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\dfrac{d}{dx}[12\text{ln}(x)]=\dfrac{12}{x}$